Adhesive compositions are used to affix (bond) glass (windows) into buildings and vehicles, see Rizk, U.S. Pat. No. 4,780,520; Bhat, U.S. Pat. No. 5,976,305; Bhat, U.S. Pat. No. 5,922,809; Hsieh et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,015,475; Zhou, U.S. Pat. No. 6,709,539; Rosenberg et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,226,523; Wu, U.S. Pat. No. 6,512,033; Zhou, U.S. Pat. No. 7,101,950; Zhou, U.S. Pat. No. 7,361,292; Nakata, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,657,035 and Bosshard et al., CA 2,564,992, all incorporated herein by reference. In automobile factories windows are installed using robots and computer controlled processing which facilitates the use of a variety of high performance adhesives, for instance nonconductive adhesives and high modulus adhesives. The speed of cure is not a significant issue because new vehicles are not driven at a significant distance for several days after window installation. Conversely, when a vehicle needs a window replaced, it is often performed in a remote location by an installer working from a vehicle. In this environment, speed of cure is important as the vehicle owner desires to drive the vehicle as soon as possible after installation on the window. Adhesives useful in replacing windows for vehicles which facilitate fast drive away times are known; see Bhat, U.S. Pat. No. 5,976,305; Zhou, U.S. Pat. No. 6,709,539 and Rosenberg et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,226,523. The introduction of various high performance adhesive compositions used for installing windows in automobile factories presents a problem for replacement window installers. First, adhesives that meet all the varied performance requirements are not available in the market place. Second, it is difficult to formulate many high performance adhesive compositions to allow rapid drive away. Thus, a replacement window installer often has to carry a variety of adhesives so that the installer can match the adhesive to the properties of the original adhesive.
What is needed is a composition which is useful as an adhesive for bonding glass into a structure which may be formulated to exhibit a variety of high performance properties (such as high modulus and nonconductive nature), exhibits fast safe drive away times (fast strength development) when applied under a wide range of environmental conditions, does not require expensive ingredients and does not sag or string when applied.